


Scorched Maul

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Consent given off screen, Enthusiastic Consent, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sith Shenanigans, Sub!Maul, The Author Regrets Nothing, Zabrak, dom!Savage, switch!Scorch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: Darth Maul, Scorch, and Savage blow off a little steam.





	Scorched Maul

The dark red Zabrak had had a rough day. He honestly needed to get a hot bath, a good meal, or both. Something so he felt a little bit better and he wasn't griping about the ache in his shoulders or the way he had a hitch in his step. Was it his fault that Savage had bent him over a speeder bike and knotted the hell out of his ass? It was a good ache, but it was still an ache. He liked feeling well fucked, but when Savage didn't even give him the time to get off, it was maddening. And that was why he was going with the brother. He was going to pin Maul down, bite his neck, and fuck the smaller Zabrak like he was a stud. Well, he'd been a stud, so he knew how to pin down his bitch and make sure he knew his place.

Scorch stalked into the command tent and growled low. Maul smelled of others, of other men, and the Zabrak really didn't like this idea. He growled again and grabbed at his shoulders. Maul took in a sharp breath. They both knew what was about to happen. It was a rare day when both Zabraks could get Scorch to submit to them and he was so hard it _hurt_. They all knew that Maul could sling him across the tent if he really wanted, so anything that happened was by mutual consent. They had talked about this. Both brothers knew how Scorch got. They knew that he had his needs and Maul, if pressed, would admit that he liked the scratches and scars that went down his back. Scorch nipped his ear some and rubbed his chin all down his exposed skin.

"On the bed. No clothes." It was an order, not a request. Maul had the chance to say no and Scorch would back off. The smaller Zabrak got up slowly and stripped off his outer robes. Scorch growled and rested his long claws on Maul's shoulder. Maul only came up to his shoulder, but the smaller Zabrak was far more flexible and strong that Scorch would ever be. Maul took his time in stripping off his clothing. When he stood there, naked, Scorch bit him on the shoulder. In response, Maul growled. His own, shorter claws scratched Scorch in the side. With a snarl, Scorch forced Maul backwards until he was sprawled over the cot. Scorch sniffed at him, pleased by the fading scent of the others. Even the brother.

"Lube's in the medical bag." For someone about to deal with a former stud, Maul was remarkably calm. He propped himself up on his elbows. "Need some help with your trousers or do you have enough mind left to deal with it?"

"Did I say you could talk?" Scorch grabbed the clear bottle and whirled around. He stalked over and easily pinned Maul down with a powerful forearm. The smaller Zabrak took in a soft breath, his golden eyes almost black. The darker Zabrak growled again, eyes raking over the smaller male. Maul swallowed some. "Ass in the air. Now."

The cot dipped as Scorch settled in behind him. It was always a little unsettling for Maul when he was taken like this, but the solid weight on his back grounded him. Scorch huffed in his ear and nibbled a line down the curve of his throat, sharp teeth biting down _just enough_ to leave a mark but not enough to break the skin. Scorch growled softly and that was the only warning he got before a slick finger penetrated him. Maul whined softly. Then the finger crooked _just so_ and he yelped, struggling under the weight of the other Zabrak. Scorch growled.

"I want to hear you," Scorch rasped. He added another finger and opened him up roughly, making Maul mewl and whine under him. And then something much larger pushed inside of him. Maul tensed up and hissed, reeling some from the stretch and the burn of it. He clenched down some, probably too much, judging by the sharp bite to the back of his neck. Maul when lax with a soft mewl, his body suddenly pliant, and Scorch pushed himself into the hilt. The red Zabrak gasped a little bit. He hadn't been fully stretched out, but he had been slicked up enough. He could _feel_ Scorch, could feel how hot and stuff and deep he was down inside him. Maul moaned softly, as best he could. The bite in his scruff didn't let up, forcing him to be lax.

He loved and hated this. Loved and hated being as helpless as a newborn kitten, even though they both knew that Maul could kill Scorch.

"Louder." Scorch gripped down harder and a clawed hand stroked Maul's cock. Maul keened, throwing his head back as best he could. Scorch started pounding in and out of him, moving without mercy. The darker Zabrak let off his neck and instead gripped his teeth in his shoulder, making Maul shout from the sudden burst of pain. Dimly, he was aware of the noises from the camp and the clattering from the armor, but his mind was too far gone. All he cared about was the delicious friction and the teeth in his shoulders. He let out another keening wail, clenching down as best he could. Scorch rewarded him by almost _stabbing_ him, right where he saw stars. Scorch added his own cries to the mix, grunting and snarling as he pounded into Maul's ass.

The smaller Zabrak shuddered under the power Scorch used. He was gasping, whimpering, moaning, and writhing under the stud who was servicing him. Scorch could keep going for a long time. Especially if the come leaking out of his own ass got into the air. Scorch could smell the scent of another stud near and his hazel eyes narrowed. He came with a snarl, teeth firmly grasping Maul's scruff and holding the smaller Zabrak still. Maul came after a few seconds, almost drunk on the thick knot inside of him. He shuddered a little bit when Scorch moved. The Zabrak used his knot to rub against Maul's spot, making him squirm and moan. With a low growl, Scorch wrapped his arms around the other Zabrak.

"Mine." His dark eyes dared anyone to challenge him. His long, dark hair, making him as part human, was soaked with sweat and plastered to his body. He wrapped his arms around Maul and nipped the hole where his earring went. "Only mine."

"I know," Maul mumbled. He felt warm and soft in the afterglow, perfectly content to be held in Scorch's embrace. The other Zabrak's instincts were running high and he growled softly whenever anyone came near the tent. Scorch nuzzled him every few minutes, covering his neck and chin with soft, teasing licks. Like a mother Zabrak did for their kittens. Maul knew he would be sore tomorrow, but he couldn't bring himself to care that much. It was hard to do much of anything when you were split open on a thick knot. He whined softly, needing the skin on skin contact. He needed to hear the double heartbeat behind him and smell the sweet, spicy scent of his stud. They all knew. Maul only submitted when he wanted too.

When he did, it was the most glorious thing he had ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> The author has had a bad day and needed to write a little bot of dirty porn to feel better.


End file.
